Rash Guard
by coralreefwaves
Summary: <html><head></head>When high school ends, college begins. But what if fate had a nasty way of screwing up every plan set? Worst of all, what if that plan contained a gorgeous boy named Edward Cullen? The topper: what if Edward Cullen was the one screwing things up? BxE. AH</html>


**So this is my first fan-fic. Go easy on me please. But if it's horrible let me know. If it's a winner, let me know too. Either way, let me know. I've got my big girl pants on and I'm ready for criticism. My inspiration: life and it's cruel ways of fate. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Not even Edward sadly.. **

A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz  
><em>There's no shame in being crazy<br>__Depending on how you take these  
><em>_Word's there paraphrasing this relationship we're staging  
><em>_And, it's a beautiful mess _

"I really wish you didn't have to go," I whined.

Edward chuckled as he threw another shirt into his suitcase, "Another year, and you'll be packing your suitcase."

"I could be packing a suitcase of my own right now, if you would've chosen a school that was at least in visiting distance, like UMiami," I hinted.

"California isn't too far," he defended.

"It's across the country."

"And UM is across the state. Now where's the fun in that?" he teased.

He walked over to where I was standing and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"It won't be that bad," he mumbled.

I looked up to him skeptically, "You're going to USC. Name one good thing about that."

Groaning, he pulled away from me, "I thought you were done with that."

"I was but you're leaving in less than five hours," I said glancing at my watch. "Reality is kicking in."

"Reality has been here for the past four months, but both of us have decided to ignore it," he said softly.

I sat on his bed as he kept packing. Silence filled the room as I thought of what to say next. I was sick of thinking about him leaving. I was sick of the idea of him leaving. I was sick of the reality of him leaving. I was just sick he was leaving.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked.

He continued packing as he spoke, "Where we decided to leave us when I signed my NLI; just to see what happens."

He finished packing and came to sit next to me. "Listen, it's just one year. Then, it'll be just you and me. Like we've planned for years now. Let's just stick to the plan. Whatever happens, happens."

He chastely kissed my forehead, "And as of right now, you're my beautiful girlfriend. And I plan on it staying that way."

The goodbye was quick. I didn't want to cause some big, dramatic goodbye. It wasn't necessary. Like he said; whatever happens, happens. Plus, I know his parents were going to miss him a lot more than I am. He didn't need me there. He needed his parents.

Not in the mood to deal with anyone, I decided to head down to the beach by myself. It was a beautiful, sunny day. A perfect beach day. It would be stupid to waste it.

It was mid-afternoon. The Florida sun was strong. The ocean water was salty and the sand was hot.

Senior year was to start in another two weeks. I wasn't too worried about it. I had already taken my SAT's back in June and scored a 2030 on them, which was good enough for me. I already was planned to go to college on a track scholarship, so it wasn't like I needed to be a braniac. Just above average.

The only thing that kept me worried at night was where I was going to college. I picked five schools last year that had a great track program and overall a good education: U Miami, South Carolina, Wake Forest, LSU and South California.

Growing up, I was a big U Miami fan. Went to all the football games with my dad, Edward and his dad. I always thought we were going to end up there together. But, of course fate has a nasty way of screwing everything up.

USC offered Edward an unbelievable deal that basically included him as a starting tight end on the football team and second string safety. While Miami wanted to red shirt him his freshman year and turn him into a wide receiver, or even potentially a quarterback. Edward wasn't having any of that.

"Why in the hell would I go to a school that basically told me I had to sit out my first year, and they wanted me as a quarterback," I remembered him saying. "I'm a tight end. I am not or will I ever be a fucking _quarterback_."

Basically, Miami was out. LSU offered him a great scholarship, but there were some players on the team he couldn't stand and he wasn't a fan of the campus. So that left USC at number one. The farthest school away. A school I couldn't stand, but now had to consider.

I laid down on my towel and soaked up the sun's rays. I wasn't in the mood to see anyone, so instead of hanging down at the pier's beach, I went to the private beach at our house.

It must've been a half an hour later when I felt something hovering over me. I turned onto my back and saw Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon standing a few feet away from me, sporting bikini's and ray ban sunglasses.

"What's up Bella babe," Alice perked.

"What's with the seclusion?" Rose asked bluntly.

I smiled at them, squinting my eyes, the sun blinding me. "Just wanted to chill by myself," I said cooly.

They both sat down on the sand next to me. "Has nothing to do with a certain Edward Cullen leaving, does it?" Alice asked.

I rolled my eyes even though I knew they couldn't see behind my aviators. "No. He's gone. Whatever happens, happens. I'm not stressing," I lied. Secretly I was freaking out, but I would never tell them that.

"Good, then get your skinny ass up and come socialize," Rose stood and grabbed my beach bag, and started to walk off towards the pier.

"You know if you don't do what she says she'll just run and get Emmett to pick you up and drag you over there. I'd go willingly if I were you," Alice hinted as she followed Rose. I grabbed my towel and my iPod and caught up with the girls.

"So, I was thinking of having a farewell to summer party. What do you think?" Rose was notorious of throwing the best parties. She lived a few houses down from me, right on the beach. While my house was a decent size beach cottage, her's was an all out mansion. And her parents were practically never home in the summer. She could be defined as a spoiled brat, and she'd be the first to tell you she was.

"Perfect. But don't forget Crowley's is next weekend. I think we should at least make an appearance considering this will be the last for, like, ever," Alice noted.

"Bella?"

"Sounds good to me. Just tell me when and I'll be there setting up," I said.

We caught up to everyone who was hanging by the pier. We lived in a small town, Longboat Key, which was right off of Sarasota. There weren't any schools on the Island, so we all went to Sarasota High but still, everyone knew everyone. There were definitely clicks, but at the end of the day we all could just get together at the beach and chill, no problems.

We walked over to where Emmett was sitting; Rose's on again and off again boyfriend, who happened to be really good friends with Edward since he was on the team too.

"Belly!" Emmett yelled once he saw me, his dimpled smile contagious.

"Emmy!"

I've always thought of Emmett as an older brother, since I've known him practically my whole life. He was the gentle giant type; huge in physic and huge in heart. It was impossible not to love him.

He pulled me down to sit next to him on his surfboard, and threw an arm around my shoulder. "How bad are we missing Eddie right now?" He joked.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," I feigned innocence, and he just smiled back at me.

I looked out to the Gulf and watched the surfers. The sun was starting to set, twilight was sinking in. A lot of the guys came out of the water, and I knew them all; all except one.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" I asked Emmett.

He looked at who I was talking about and when he saw the tan boy he rolled his eyes and said dryly, "That's Jacob Black. Our new quarterback."

"Ew, really? Why don't I know him?"

"He just moved here from California. The rumor is his family is loaded, his mom just died, and his dad needed to get out of Cali so they re-located."

"Huh, and they just so happened to pick Longboat," I commented.

He nodded, "His grandparents live in one of the condo's."

"Figures."

Everyone started to head home a little while later. Me, Rose and Emmett said bye to Alice, who lived north from us, and we made our way home.

Rose and Emmett bickered the whole walk. And when I finally saw our two story house in sight, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"See ya guys later," I called out to them.

"Later," they said in unison, back to bickering.

I walked in the house and yelled out to mom to let her know I was home. She and dad were out on the patio, grilling out hamburgers for dinner, which made me smile.

Finally, it was around midnight that night, I got a text from Edward:

_Just got here. Hope I don't wake you up. Call in the morning - E _

I figured since it was technically already morning here, I could give him a call without hearing a speech that I should be sound asleep. I clicked on contacts and scrolled to my favorites, his name on the top of the list, and dialed.

He picked up on two rings.

"Hey," he breathed and I could hear his smile.

And suddenly everything felt perfect again.

**Soo I hope you liked it. And please, if it's not too much to ask, review? Maybe? K. Thanks. **


End file.
